Corrupted
by EvilEndings
Summary: There's a reason you don't go out after dark. And He's it... Haven't you wondered why there are monsters out at night? Why we constantly live in fear? Or maybe you've wondered about Him. Just what happened that one day, that changed the world forever...?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Light feet tap on the gravel paths, scuffing the stones as they hurry to reach their home. The creak of a wooden door can be heard as the two climb the stone steps and rush inside, before slamming the door behind them.

"Where have you been!?" A cracked and old voice demands. It belongs to an elderly lady; their Grandmother Esme. creases of anger cover of her face, her partially blind eyes sparkling. "I promised your parents that I'd look after you!" She crosses her arms in annoyance.

In front of her are two small boys; twins, both with chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. Their faces display expressions of worry as they glance at each other. "Sorry, Grandmother." They speak in unison, their voices quiet and nervous.

The woman frowns, "I'm afraid that's not good enough, boys..." She kneels down slowly, her joints stiff from ages, "Do you know _why _you're not allowed out after dark?" She asked the brothers who nodded vigorously.

"Yeah," said the first twin, Calum, whilst his twin pointed out the window at the falling dusk, "It's because of the zombies!"

"And the skeletons!" The other boy, Josh, put in.

"And creepers!" They speak in union once again, causing the old woman to roll her eyes.

She sighs, but with a lively sparkle in her eyes, "Well yes, but there's one more thing to be careful of when darkness falls. Something dangerous."

The twins raise their eyebrows, "What? More dangerous than creepers, zombies and skeletons?" Calum, his blue eyes round with wonder.

"Oh yes," their Esme begins, a small smile beginning to play across her face, "Much more dangerous." She pauses, glancing round nervously, "I don't think I should be telling you this though, boys..."

Expressions of sadness appear on the twins faces, "Please, Grandmother!" Josh pleads, "We can keep a secret."

The old woman frowns, "Are you sure?" Josh nods quickly, smiling hopefully. "And what about you Calum?" She turns her gaze to the other twin.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so?" Calum seems a bit more worried about the supposedly dangerous creatures than his fearless brother.

Esme smiles, "Well then, I'll tell you." The boys looked at each other gleefully, but get cut short, "But first, we'll have to go somewhere more private." Calum and Josh's faces fell slightly, but took their grandmother's hint and ran upstairs to their room. "Don't forget to change into your pyjamas, boys!" Esme calls after them. Slipping off her shoes, she begins the weary climb up the wooden stairs.

Once in their bedroom, Calum and Josh leap into their beds, their slippers falling onto the floor. A couple of minutes later, Esme arrives, still wearing her ancient smile. "So, boys, are you ready for the story?" The twins nod excitedly.

Their grandmother walks over to the side of the room and pulls the red curtains shut, as if to stop the night from reaching them. Carefully, she reaches for the old chair in the corner of the room and pulls it forwards, slowly sitting down in it as not to hurt her old bones.

Closing her eyes partially, she begins to speak, "Once upon a time..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Closing her eyes partially, she begins to speak, "Once upon a time..."_

* * *

"...Minecraftia used to be free of the monsters that plague us today. The citizens of this world used to live in peace, and there was no such thing as fear here, and we thrived. But this all changed one day...

It was the night of the centennial solar eclipse, and the people were gathered to watch this amazing spectacle. The two rulers of Minecraftia, Notch and his brother Herobrine, even made the customary speech that celebrated this event.

When the moon passed over the sun, the world was swallowed in complete darkness. For a few mere moments, the people were witness to one of the greatest sights they would ever see. It was over only too quickly.

Only something was different when the world was bathed in light once more.

Many more people were now grouped in the town. _Lots _more. And there was something very wrong with them.

They may have looked like any other citizen; wearing the default clothing and having the same general appearance, however their eyes were a burning white colour, and seemed to glow unnaturally. Their skin was pale and scared, and their clothing was ripped.

These people were nothing natural. They were creatures from the deepest depths of the void. And they were known as the Corrupted.

In a few mere seconds after their arrival, piles of corpses of the citizens lay in pools of blood in the middle of the gravel streets, and white fires began to rage through the villages. Blood covered the strange, iridescent blades that the Corrupted wielded, dripping into puddles beneath their feet.

Nothing could stop th-"

"Wait!" Calum shouts, interrupting Esme, "Why didn't the citizens fight back? I mean, surely they had enough weapons!"

Esme grimaces, though her expression remains solemn, "No, no they couldn't fight back. You see, the Overworld and the Void were linked dimensions, therefore, every person who lived in the Overworld, had a Void counterpart. And the only way a Corrupted could be slain, was by the human counterpart." The elderly woman sighs, "Did you understand that?"

Jack and Calum nod, their eyes shine with curiosity, a slight hint of terror also lurks in Calum's eyes and even Jack displays signs of fear.

ck was slightly worried.

"Anyway," Esme picks up where she left off, "Nothing could stop the Corrupted, and very soon, they had ripped there way through all of the villages, and made their way to the grand castle where Notch and Herobrine resided. With great speed, they broke through the initial few defences and many guards lay tossed aside, large, gaping holes in their torsos.

A few of the guards had one moment of luck in this great battle, though. They had met their counterparts, which lay dead on the quartz floor. But from this good fortune, more bad luck arose. The bodies of the Corrupted faded away, and in replace, hideous monsters spawned. Green, grotesque creatures appeared, their faces warped into a sadistic, yet unreadable expression. Other bodies once again stood up, but the flesh fell clean off of their bones, creating the literal living dead.

This is where the monsters we have today come from."

"Oooh. I get it now!" Calum exclaims, yet again interrupting the story.

Jack slaps his brother's shoulder, "Shut up and listen."

Esme smiles, "Why thank you, Jack. Now, the Corrupted had reached the part of the castle where Notch and Herobrine were 'hiding' in. As soon as the Void creatures broke through the main hall defences, Herobrine ran to combat the Corrupted, another wave of guards helping him, but Notch was no where to be found.

In the midst of the fight, no one noticed the small figure sneaking round the back of the room, to the Overworld's side of the fight.

Meanwhile, Herobrine had found his counterpart, and was in a vicious battle. The Corrupted copy seemed to know every way to combat each move, and even which move he was going to make next. He felt a flood of adrenaline as he finally knocked the counterpart onto the cold floor. Before he could plunge his sword into the creature's torso, something smashed into his back, sending him flying.

Flipping over, he was shocked to find that a small girl was stood over him, her white eyes blazing. She held two iridescent daggers, but her hands shook violently as she brought one up to throw into his skull.

As much as it went against his morals, hurting children, Herobrine jumped up, kicking the girl backwards. Her skull made a loud bang as it hit the quartz floor, and a silvery liquid dripped from out of her head.

He heard the pounding of footsteps behind him, and twisted around just in time to catch the sword of his counterpart with his own blade. Herobrine kicked the Corrupted in the chest, before jumping behind him. Before it could react, Herobrine rammed his sword between his counterpart's ribs. He pushed the body off of his sword, blue eyes narrowed.

Then a burst of burning energy shot through his body, causing him to fall to the floor. His arms jarred and folded as he caught his body on them. Sinking onto the floor in utter pain, he looked up to see the Corrupted, lying on the ground, an evil smile played eternally across his face.

Herobrine's vision started to become dark, and the last thing he saw was the haunting smile of the Corrupted.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Herobrine's vision started to become dark, and the last thing he saw was the haunting smile of the Corrupted._

* * *

I can feel the blood pumping around my head, the rhythmical pumping sounding like loud drums in my ears. As I start to come around, I feel immense heat surrounding my body, and the smell of smoke and burning fills the air.

Groggily, I opened my eyes, flinching as the heat scalds them. Blinking, I try to take in my side-ways surroundings. First observations; everything's red. And hot. Very hot. And mostly everything is on fire.

I attempt to push myself upright using one arm. Not a good idea. Pain shoots through my lower arm, stopping at my elbow. I grimace, but push again, finally reaching a sitting position. The first thing I notice is that my legs are cut in several different places, though the bleeding seems to have stopped.

Running my hands over the cuts, memories of what happened prior to my awakening flashed through my mind. Part of me had hoped that was a dream.

Twisting my head, I realise that this place is a lot bigger than I first assumed. A red, crumbly stone covers most of the surroundings, and streams of lava leak from what seems to be a ceiling. This confuses me slightly, is this place a cave? And, probably a more important question, where is this? Where am I?

Then I hear a groan coming from the other direction.

Standing up instinctively, I wince as my legs threaten to buckle. Turning, I see a small figure, huddled in a ball. Cautiously, I move closer, freezing as I realise who it is. It's that small child who attacked me.

Looking round at the floor, I feel a smile creep onto my face as I see my diamond sword glistening in the unnatural light of this hellish place. Reaching for it, I feel the blade rest comfortably in my hand, just like it has always done.

I begin to walk towards the girl, swinging my sword next to my leg, but I stop again. What do I do? Do I kill her? A child, who can't be more than 9, in cold blood? The sword clicks against one of the buckles on my boot.

The child whips around, her short black her flying and immediately standing up, her two daggers now replaced for a thin, iridescent sword. That's when I remembered her eyes. Before I can make a move towards her, my head begins to pound, and my vision blurs.

Falling to the ground again, my skull feels like it's being ripped open. Emotions of pain, rage and pure hatred spin around in my head. Amidst the torment, I see memories, memories that are not mine. They are of a dark place; of hatred, of resentment and loathing.

I scream out loud, wanting the visions to end. But it carries on, torturing me emotionally . I yell again, only for it to stop, and silence pours in on my ears .

I roll onto my back, jumping when I see the girl leaning over me, clearly confused. I try to scramble backwards, but all the strength left me when I had the visions.

_Father...? _a quiet voice sounds in my head, startling me. I feel my eyes widen as the girl bends down and looks more closely. Many _many _thoughts rush through my head. Why is she calling me father...? was the main one. Why did she think I was her dad? Lots of emotions are running through my brain, but the most prominent one has to be confusion.

_You went all...weird for a second...are you okay? _She asked again, concern flooding her voice. I push myself up, still slightly scared by the girl. I take a couple of steps back and point my sword at her threateningly.

She regards me with a mixture of wariness and utter bafflement, _W-what are you doing?! _She attempts to take another couple of steps closer, and I try utter the words, _Stay back. _Now, if nothing else has majorly scared me yet, this certainly has. My voice does not come from my mouth, but instead it seems to from my mind. Like a sort of telepathicness. That's when another wave of memories hit. Not as strong as the last set, but still enough to hurt.

Memories of the girl this time appear in my head, but this time it's over in less than a couple of seconds. _What happened to me in that battle? When that burning sensation happened...was it..? No, it couldn't be, I can't be...no. No. That didn't happen no..._

With sudden realisation, a great sense of terror sparked through my body, causing me to drop my sword on the ground. Slowly, in my mind, I piece together what had to have happened: I had slain my counterpart, and immediately after felt a burning sensation and the last expression of the Corrupted was a sadistic smile. And with horror, I realise that I have become it. I must have become one of them. With the last of his life-force, that..._thing_ must have corrupted me. Given me his memories, or something, I don't know.

And what of this child...? Since she fought with him, I can only assume that she was his daughter. And since he's now partly me, I suppose that does make me..._No,no that can't be right. I can't have a child!_

With a great sinking feeling, I realise that this is something I'm not going to get away from.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_ With a great sinking feeling, I realise that this is something I'm not going to get away from..._

* * *

Things are wrong here, even I can tell that. Something about father just doesn't feel right. I can still sense the familiar hatred that his aura possesses, but there's another thing mixed in there too. Another emotion maybe?

I shake it off, though I'm still curious. Pushing my sword into its sheath, I walk slowly over to father, who once again seems to be absorbed in his own thoughts. _Where are we? _ I ask, looking around the strange area. He doesn't reply, and I wonder if he even heard me. I frown and poke his arm, causing his head to snap round.

_What? _He growls in an annoyed tone.

I smile to myself; this seems more like his normal self. _Where are we? _I repeat again, my voice becoming edged with impatience.

_Well, I'd say I knew. But I don't. _He states flatly, beginning to return to his previous train of thought.

_Hey! _I pout, becoming more frustrated by the second, _Shouldn't we, you know, find shelter or something?_

He laughs slightly, _From what? _He gestures to the large cavern in front, _There's nothing else here. Now just shut up and go do something. _

I'm taken aback by the command, and it offends me greatly. What does he expect me to do? Find something to kill? As he said, there's nothing here. I'd expect at least something to be living here, and lord knows how big this place is.

I hear a frustrated sigh from father, and I turn back to him; his eyes are alight with anger, but he doesn't say anything, and I can't help but wonder what he's thinking about.

Once again turning way, I walk a few blocks away and sit down on the odd stone, looking out, into the smoke-filled distance. There was something one of the elders told me about once, something about the ability to read the thoughts of others as though they were your own. At the time, I was pretty sure it was just a myth, but with nothing else to do right now, it's worth a shot.

Then it hits me; I have no idea how to do this. The elder probably told me, but as usual, I probably wasn't listening. And, it was quite a few years ago. I sigh heavily, what a great idea this was.

Something taps my shoulder, causing me to start. I swivel round quickly, standing up, my hand gripping the sheathed sword instinctively. I breathe a heavy sigh of relief when I realise that it's just father.

_Someone's jumpy. _He laughs, a small smile appearing on his face. _Come on,_ he turns away, _I believe I know what this place is now. And if I'm right, we don't want to be out in the open for too much longer. _Father begins to walk away over the rough, unfamiliar terrain. Releasing my grip on the sword, I tentatively follow, curious to find out what he knows about this place.

After travelling for a while, I began to wonder whether father knew where he was going at all, or he was just making it up as he went along. The further we continued, however, I started to notice little things about his body language; the way in which he walked indicated that he was looking for something. He also seemed to have picked up the habit of occasionally removing a couple of blocks in a wall or the floor with a strange tool that seemed to sparkle with a bright blue light. I frowned every time he brought it out to use; since when did he have this tool, and where exactly did he get it. I've never seen anything like it.

I'm stirred from my confusion by a loud sound that could only be described as a strangled shriek. My hand immediately shoots to the handle of my sword, each finger wrapping round it slowly. From experience, I've learnt that anything that makes such a noise is usually bad news. Father doesn't flinch however, though I can tell that he's troubled. _We need to hurry…_ he sighs loudly, sounding impatient; _We'll be okay, as long as it doesn't see us._ Once again, he seems to know a lot more than I do.

_As long as _what _doesn't see us? _I ask, glancing around warily, scanning the environment. Father doesn't reply, but instead carries on with the trek, the strange implement in hand.

With a final look round, I once again follow, stumbling slightly on a couple of loose pieces of the crumbling rock in my hurry to keep with his long stride. After walking for who knows how long and stopping occasionally to perform the repeated action of taking a couple of blocks, my interest in the tool grows until I must ask, _So, erm, what is that…thing you're using._

Father stops and turns on his heal. His eyes are alight with amusement, _You don't know what this is? _He holds the blue implement out, showing it me in closer detail. I reach out to touch it, my curiosity overpowering my common sense yet again, but father pulls it away, _Careful, it's sharp. _I freeze in place; not out of fear for the potentially dangerous tool, but the fact that he is actually warning me of something and protecting me from it is odd. My suspicions that something isn't right here are only confirmed by this action.

_So, _father's voice breaks through my thoughts, startling me slightly, _You really don't know what this thing is? _He still sounds amused.

I glance at him and then back at the utensil, _Uh…no? _It sounds like more of a question than a simple statement.

Father laughs again, _Here, _he puts his tool away and brings out another, smaller one. This one is silver in colour, and has less of a shine than the previous. Father tosses the tool towards me. Catching it, I stumble back a step at the weight suddenly landing in my arms. _It's a pickaxe, surely you've heard of them._

I shake my head, _No, _I repeat, _This is the first time I've seen one…what purpose do they hold? _I query, rolling the pick in my hands. From what I can tell, the shaft of it is made of a pretty durable wood, and the 'blade' of it made of some sort of metal, though I'm not sure what.

_It's used for mining, _he explains simply, _I assume you know what mining is. _The voice he uses is patronizing, like the tone one would use to talk to a child.

_Of course I do. _I snap, lodging the pick in the wall with a violent swing of my arm. A few chunks of shrapnel fly away from the rock with the impact, barely missing me. In anger, I wrench the tool out of the rock, ripping the rest of the block away.

_Temper, temper. _Father growls, though his voice was laced with laughter, _You'll have your eye out if you're not careful. _I shoot him an unamused look before turning back to the hole I had mined.

That's when something caught my eye, _What's that…? _I ask, curiously; through the hole I made, darker coloured stone could be seen behind it. It was maroon in colour, and seemed to resemble the bricks that villagers had seemed to use. Mining away the block of the crumbling stone in front of me, I discovered another block of the red bricks behind that.

I felt the burning stare of my father on me as I began to break apart the bricks, _What are you doing? _His voice is filled with impatience as he clearly wanted to get moving. In response, I throw a couple of broken bricks back to him, smiling as I heard the crack of them splitting again.

_Oh… _he sounded surprised, _Well, that's saved me a lot of time. _

Confused, I turn around, only to find father a block behind me in the small space. Clearing away the rest of the smashed bricks, I feel father's warm hand on my back, pushing me forwards into the large room that had opened up.

I take a couple of steps, immediately surprised by my surroundings. The whole room is made of the red bricks, with the occasional one strewn on the floor. Small windows adorned the walls, though each one leads to a solid block on the other side.

Stirred from my examination by footsteps, I turn on my heal to see father walking away down one of the two corridors that joined the room. Rolling my eyes, I placed my pick into my inventory and jog after him, _Where are you going? _

Father half-smiled, _I have no idea._

* * *

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Merry Christmas though!**

**Chapter 4 should be out this week!  
**

**~Evil**


End file.
